Perfect at the End
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Random drabble about how Kakashi might have managed to kill Itachi in the first battle they have, a.k.a:Itachi's first appearance. Songfic. Rated for death and Itachi's thoughts.


Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

Itachi ducked the next swing easily; he wasn't called a sannin for nothing! Kakashi was beginning to tire. He was using less and less chakra, and he was breathing hard.

And yet, to Itachi, he still looked perfect.__

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Perfection: it was so overrated. No one was perfect, not even him. Kakashi was the closest thing Itachi had ever seen to perfection.

And he hated him.

Was it because the jounin refused to belong to him? Or was it because, deep down inside Itachi, he knew that Kakashi had surpassed him? In such a small way, but still… Was it the mask? Or the way he was always just out of reach, and yet still seemed so close? Maybe it was how he moved…__

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  


Itachi's eyes narrowed as Kakashi dove at him again. He had to finish this otherwise things could get sticky. And he was already close to using the Mangekyou. He could feel it creeping to the surface, anxious to toy with Kakashi's mind until he was driven over the edge, falling over the edge of the cliff of insanity.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such distain 

The Mangekyou leaped to the surface, and Itachi had barely even released it. He could feel the energy humming through his body, eager to be unleashed upon the perfect form in front of him. Itachi could see Kakashi's eyes widen. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Has this happened to you before?"

Kakashi said nothing, merely stepped back, averting his gaze to Itachi's feet. Itachi smiled and took a step forward just to tease him. Kakashi stepped back, mirroring Itachi…perfectly.

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow. 

Itachi realized Kakashi would mirror him until he did something he couldn't-like back up as fast as Itachi could run. Itachi readied himself: he only had one shot at this, and if he wanted the blow to land he had to move faster than Kakashi.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight

Time to end it!!!

Itachi jumped forward as fast as a speeding bullet, catching one of Kakashi's wrists in his hand. He twisted around just as quickly, barely taking a moment to relish the look of shock and fear on Kakashi's face. He snatched the other wrist, and forced Kakashi to look at him.

The Mangekyou began to turn.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

Itachi felt Kakashi fight him as he dragged him down into the Mangekyou, and Kakashi was having none of it. Itachi sighed.

"Brat," he muttered, throwing his weight forward. Kakashi twisted underneath him, still trying to free himself.

"Fine, then," Itachi hissed, pinning Kakashi's arms down on either side of him. "Fine, then, if that's the way you want it-"

"I-…"

Kakashi stopped short at the sight of the kunai Itachi brought around from behind his back.

"Then let me do this," Itachi growled, shoving at Kakashi. He could feel Kakashi shaking underneath him, and he traced a cut along his cheek with his index finger.

"Your blood…" he murmured, "it's so…hot…"

"The Hatake are blue-blooded," Kakashi said shortly. "What did you expect?"

Itachi smiled and activated his Mangekyou once again.

"It ends now."

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know 

"Or does it…?"

Itachi drew back at the sight of Kakashi's own Mangekyou. "No…Who did you kill?"

Kakashi smirked. "You."

Itachi barely had time to react before Kakashi plunged his own kunai into his shoulder and ripped his hand free to take hold of it.

"Now you're the first to know," he whispered, "About the true strength of the Hatake: the reversal Mangekyou technique I copied from you."

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

**A flash of red, a burst of blue,**

**A life is ended,**

**In two different hues.**

**The Mangekyou,**

**Brought up from the deep,**

**Will be forever,**

**The secret to eternal sleep.**

**A/N: The song is It Ends Tonight, by the All American Rejects, and the blurb at the end is mine. Bleh, that was probably crappy. Let me know what you think, though! And just as a detail, for those of you who don't know, Kakashi does have his own Mangekyou, but it's different than Itachi's.**

**Disclaimer for the song: Don't own it. Duh.**


End file.
